Confidence pour confidence
by Leust16
Summary: Ce que le regard d'un enfant a pu apprendre a Roy. Le résumé est nul, mais l'OS est vraiment trop courte pour pouvoir être résumée, donc, ben, venez lire!


**Disclaimer: Evidemment, aucun personnage de Fullmetal Alchemist ne m'appartient, ce qui est bien dommage…**

**Bonjour à tous, je vous présente ma première fanfiction basée sur l'univers de fullmetal Alchemist! Il s'agit juste d'une petite OS sans prétention, où les personnages sont très légèrement OOC dans la mesure ou une telle chose ne pourrait pas se produire dans le manga. Je vous prévient tout de suite, pas la peine de chercher un quelconque repère chronologique, ça peut se passer à peu près n'importe quand!**  
**Il s'agit en fait d'un OS basé sur quelques secondes de l'épisode 2 de FMA Brotherhood qui m'a particulièrement marqué et que j'avais envie de développer, voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Roy Mustang, colonel de son état, regardait son verre d'un œil complice. Il était tard déjà, et c'était le quatrième verre que le militaire buvait d'une traite, seul dans ce bar sombre, ou il avait l'habitude d'aller avec Maes. Il se rendait compte du pathétique de la situation. Boire seul dans un bar comme ça, ça faisait vraiment vétéran alcoolique sur le retour, mais de temps en temps, il fallait bien admettre que ça lui faisait du bien, un peu de solitude, un peu d'oubli de tout ce qui l'avait mené jusque là.  
Alors qu'il commandait un cinquième verre de suite, il entendit une voix bien familière l'interpeller :

-Mais qui voilà à boire tout seul !

-Maes, salua l'alchimiste de flamme en entendant son ami prendre place au bar à sa droite.

Il tourna la tête en entendant qu'une autre personne s'asseyait à sa gauche et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant un jeune homme blond qu'il connaissait bien en train de s'installer. Il se retourna vers Hugues :

-Et que nous vaut la présence du Fullmetal dans notre chaleureux bar ?

-Chaleureux ? Laissez moi rire ! s'exclama le petit blond dans son dos.

-Edward s'est comporté comme un héros aujourd'hui, j'ai pensé le récompenser en l'emmenant boire un verre ici.

Roy vit du coin de l'œil le blond lever les yeux au ciel, le laissant deviner qu'il avait été traîné de force dans ce bar.

-Un héros, hein ? reprit il d'un air dubitatif.

Le barman les interrompit en leur demandant ce qu'il voulait boire.

-Deux scotch, demanda Hugues, je te l'offre Edward.

-Et il à l'âge pour être dans mon bar lui ? demanda le barman en pointant Edward du doigt.

Roy s'attendait à un hurlement de récrimination de la part du Fullmetal, mais celui-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules, l'air fatigué.

-C'est à un alchimiste d'état que tu t'adresses, s'exclama Hugues pour le défendre.

La barman semblait partagé entre l'apparente jeunesse du blond et son statut militaire.

-Laisse tomber, je bois pas de toute façon, sers moi n'importe quoi sans alcool, demanda finalement Edward.

Le barman sembla enfin satisfait, et après une ou deux minutes, posa deux verres sur le comptoir.

-Alors, tu vas me raconter tes exploits Fullmetal, demanda ensuite le colonel, railleur.

Le blond, encore une fois, ne répondit pas vraiment selon ses attentes.

-Y'a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat, dit-il seulement en baissant les yeux et en haussant les épaules à nouveau.

-Allons, allons ! s'écria Hugues. Pas de fausse modestie ! Notre Edward vient tout juste d'empêcher un homme de se suicider !

Roy Mustang écarquilla les yeux surpris.

-Si si ! J'te jure ! Le type, il allait sauter d'un toit, et grâce à Edward, ben il l'a pas fait !

-Et par quel miracle le Fullmetal a-t-il convaincu un homme de ne pas sauter au lieu de le pousser au suicide ?

- Ca, me demande pas ! Je me demande vraiment ce que Edward a bien pu lui dire !

Les deux adultes se tournèrent vers le plus jeune.

-Rien de spécial, vraiment ! Le credo habituel, « lève toi et marche ».

Les deux adultes se tournèrent à nouveau vers leurs verres respectifs.

-Mais en vrai, reprit Hugues, plus sérieux tout à coup, c'est un exploit ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure, Edward. Franchement, j'avais jamais vu quelqu'un à l'air si désespéré. J'te jure, Roy, ce type on aurait du qu'il avait vu l'enfer…

-J'en ai vu d'autres… répondit simplement le blondinet.

-Ben moi, c'est le pire regard que j'ai jamais vu ! Je ne sais pas si je vais bien dormir après ça.

Et là, Roy ne sut pas bien pourquoi, si c'était parce qu'il se trouvait en présence d'Edward, ou bien parce qu'il avait bu trop de verres avant que les deux autres n'arrivent, mais il eut envie de partager un souvenir qui le hantait depuis… environ six ans calcula-t-il en regardant le jeune alchimiste.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire Maes, reprit-il. Une fois, j'ai vu un regard tel que celui-ci, pire probablement. Et il me hante depuis des années…

Ses deux acolytes le regardèrent un instant :

-Vas-y, raconte, demanda Hugues.

Le colonel prit une inspiration, jaugeant si il devait le faire ou non, puis, finalement, commença son récit.

-C'était il y'a quelques années, on m'avait parlé de deux jeunes alchimistes assez doués, dans un coin paumé au sud de Central city. Le lieutenant Hawkeye et moi-même, on est parti à la recherche de ces deux jeunes, mais franchement, sans grandes convictions. On s'est pointé dans ce village paumé, et on a bien galéré pour les trouver, d'après ce que j'avais compris, ils avaient quittés le coin pendant un moment, et ils venaient juste de rentrer. Finalement, on a réussi à se faire indiquer leur lieu de vie.

Mustang s'arrêta un instant et jeta un regard en coin à Edward qui regardait dans son verre, n'affichant aucune réaction particulière. Il reprit :

-Quand on est arrivé sur les lieux avec le lieutenant, la porte de la maison était entrouverte, et j'ai tout de suite eu une sale impression. Par terre, il y'avait des espèces de traînées marrons, du sang. On est entrés, il n'y avait personne. On a fouillé dans toute la maison, elle était vide. Finalement, je suis entrée dans une pièce, et il ne m'a pas fallut deux minutes pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette demeure, quelqu'un avait essayé de faire une transmutation humaine ! Encore des crétins qui s'étaient pris pour Dieu, j'étais totalement furieux !

Un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre tout d'un coup. Mustang et Hugues se tournèrent vers le Fullmetal pour voir son verre explosé en dizaines de fragments.

-Ca va Edward ? demanda Hugues.

-Oui, oui, désolé. Les mécagreffes vous savez, ça a quelquefois des ratés.

Roy ne dit rien, manifestement le jeune homme avait enfin compris de qui parlait son récit. Il continua :

-D'après les traces de sang, la personne qui avait tenté cette folie était toujours en vie. Et il fallait que je la retrouve, je ne pouvais pas la laisser s'en sortir comme ça… Hawkeye et moi, on est ressorti pour le ou les retrouver, j'étais trop en colère pour parler, c'est elle qui a posé des question. On a glané deux ou trois nouvelles infos, les deux jeunes alchimistes étaient frères et orphelins. Quand il n'était pas chez eux, on pouvait généralement les trouver chez une vieille du coin. On est allés chez elle, et à peine avait elle ouvert sa porte que je me suis engouffré dans la maison sans demander la permission en hurlant que je voulais savoir où étaient les deux frères. Et dans l'ombre de la pièce, j'ai pu discerner une espèce de silhouette informe sur un fauteuil roulant, à laquelle il semblai manquer une jambe et un bras : c'était forcément mon homme ! Je me suis jeté sur lui et je l'ai attrapé par le col en lui criant quelque chose dont je ne me souviens même plus.

-« On est passés chez vous ! Que s'est il passé ! Qu'avez-vous fait ? »(1), le coupa la voix du jeune garçon qui se trouvait à ses cotés.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Edward qui fixait obstinément le bar devant lui. Pour briser leur silence, il ajouta :

-Je m'en souviens parfaitement moi.

Maes sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, puis se ravisa, il venait tout juste de comprendre de qui parlait l'histoire que leur racontait son ami. Roy pris une grande inspiration et reprit :

-Oui, et à peine avais-je crié ces quelques mots qu'une vérité me sautait au visage. Quand on m'avait parlé de jeunes alchimistes, j'avais imaginé deux jeunes hommes, deux adolescents peut-être. En tout cas, je n'étais pas préparé à cela. Par le col, je tenais un petit garçon, un enfant de 10 ans peut-être. Et cet enfant me fixait avec ce regard que je n'oublierais jamais.

Il se tut un instant, manifestement, il lui manquait les mots pour dire ce qu'il cherchait à exprimer.

-Son regard, mon Dieu… Comment t'expliquer Maes ? Il y'a tellement de choses que j'ai pu lire en une seconde dans ces yeux. D'abord, la peur…La peur d'être passé si près de la mort, d'avoir failli perdre un être cher. Et la culpabilité, si forte pour une enfant si jeune. Il y'avait tant de choses qui se bousculaient dans ce regard : peur, culpabilité, mais aussi douleur, violence, dégoût de soi-même… Cet enfant semblait porter tous les malheurs du monde sur ses frêles épaules. Je te jure Maes, c'est un regard que l'on ne voudrait jamais voir sur un adulte, sur son pire ennemi même, alors sur un enfant… Ce garçon m'a fixé à peine une seconde, sous l'effet de la surprise, puis il a baissé les yeux en serrant les dents. Et je sais que déjà il essayait de cacher ce qu'il ressentait, et qu'en fermant la bouche, il s'empêchait de dire les mots qui lui brûlait les lèvres : « Tuez-moi, je vous en prie ! »

-Tu veux dire l'inverse là, nan ? L'interrompit Hugues.

-Non, ce garçon voulait qu'on mette fin à ses souffrances.

Hugues le regarda sans comprendre. A nouveau, la voix du Fullmetal se fit entendre, un peu rauque à cause de l'émotion.

-Quelquefois, il est plus facile de mourir. Quand on a fait quelque chose de vraiment terrible, ce serait comme une sorte de récompense. La vraie punition, c'est de continuer à vivre avec, jour après jour. Et ce que j'avais fait… c'était le pire qu'on puisse faire.

Un long silence suivit la déclaration du jeune homme blond. Hugues aurait voulu dire quelque chose, mais quoi ? Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer ce qu'avait traversé Edward, et même, il ne le voulait pas, alors qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Après une profonde inspiration, Roy Mustang continua son récit.

-Et moi, comme un con, je me suis fait piéger par les grands yeux de ce garçon qui n'osait même pas me regarder. Je ne pouvais plus m'en détacher, il y'avait trop à voir. C'était comme une sorte de fascination morbide, quelque chose de si atroce qu'on ne peut pas s'empêcher de le regarder. En plus, je ne savais pas quoi faire. A l'instant même ou je m'étais plongé dans ses yeux, toute ma colère s'était évanouie, je ne pouvais plus lui crier dessus. Manifestement, il n'avait pas du tout besoin de mes remontrances pour avoir conscience de la bêtise de son acte. En fait, pour la toute première fois de ma vie, j'avais envie de consoler quelqu'un, parce que ce petit garçon semblait s'en vouloir de façon totalement démesurée. Il semblait si petit à cet instant, si fragile.

Le colonel s'interrompit à nouveau l'espace d'un instant. Il jeta un regard en coin au Fullmetal qui, si il gardait un visage impassible, ne pouvait empêcher sa surprise de transparaître par ses yeux : surprise d'avoir été si transparent pour Roy, surprise de l'avoir autant ému…

-Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté ainsi, à me demander ce que j'allais faire, totalement pris par son regard si douloureux, peut être une minute, sûrement beaucoup moins finalement, mais cela m'a paru une éternité. Un très long moment où je me suis senti totalement démuni, ne sachant pas du tout quoi faire. Et puis, soudainement, une énorme armure de fer à laquelle je n'avais pas fais attention jusqu'alors m'a attrapé le bras en me suppliant de leur pardonner. Je l'ai regardé, estomaqué, et il ne m'a pas fallût une seconde pour comprendre que le second frère Elric se trouvait devant mes yeux, et que dans cette armure, il n'y avait aucun corps. Et au même instant, j'ai compris à quel point le garçon que je tenais par le col était exceptionnel. Non seulement il avait été capable, du haut de ses dix jeunes années, de survivre à une transmutation humaine, mais en plus, il avait réussi à sauver son petit frère en attachant don âme à un objet.

Roy entendit Edward renifler de dégoût au mot qu'il avait employé, en effet, il ne devait pas avoir l'impression d'avoir « sauvé » Alphonse ce jour-là.

-J'étais estomaqué. L'aîné des frères Elric serait sûrement l'un des alchimistes les plus doués que j'ai jamais rencontré. Mais quand j'ai retourné la tête vers lui, il s'était comme…évadé. Il avait profité du fait que je l'avais lâché du regard pour devenir inexistant. C'était comme si son âme avait quitté son corps. Tout ce que j'avais vu dans ses yeux quelques secondes plus tôt avait disparu, il était devenu vide.

Une nouvelle minute de silence succéda aux paroles de Mustang, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse :

-Ce regard m'a hanté et me hante encore aujourd'hui. Quand j'y repense, dit-il en relevant la tête, je suis heureux de n'avoir pas eut en plus à voir le visage d'Alphonse ce jour là, je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais pu dormir à nouveau.

Roy n'avait pas finit de parler depuis une minutes que Edward se leva brusquement. Sans accorder un regard à ses supérieurs, il prit le verre de Mustang, le vida d'une traite, et tourna les talons :

-Je suis crevé, je vais me coucher, les salua-t-il seulement d'un ton indifférent.

Roy fixa son verre vide en se sentant un peu coupable. Peut-être avait-il été dur de rappeler tout cela à Edward, peut-être aurait-il dû garder ses souvenirs pour lui. A ses cotés, il entendit Maes étouffer un long soupir.

-Pourtant, Edo va mieux aujourd'hui, non ? demanda-t-il comme pour se rassurer lui-même.

Roy réfléchit un instant, puis répondit :

-Quand j'ai revu Edward, des mois plus tard, j'ai eu du mal à le reconnaître. Ce n'était plus le petit garçon fragile que j'avais eu entre les mains. Il avait grandi, un peu, mais surtout, il était devenu adulte, du moins il essayait de l'être. Devant ce nabot tellement sûr de lui, pas foutu de fermer sa grande gueule, qui semblait tellement fort, et tellement déterminé, je me suis demandé si je n'avais pas halluciné quand je l'avais rencontré. Si le regard qui me hantait depuis tant de temps avait bien été inscrit sur son visage, si je n'avais pas simplement été abusé par sa silhouette misérable. Et pendant un moment, j'ai oublié le regard qui m'avait hanté. Et un jour, j'ai vu Edward serrer les dents et j'ai eu comme un flash de lui plus jeune. Et j'ai commencé à mieux l'observer : Edward fera toujours attention à ne jamais perdre la face devant les autres, et surtout à ne jamais être faible devant Alphonse. Mais si tu l'observe bien quand il croit que personne ne fais attention à lui, parfois tu pourras voir le reflet de ce petit garçon torturé que j'ai rencontré, un peu moins net, peut-être, mais toujours bien présent.

Roy ne pût s'empêcher de soupirer, voir le Fullmetal comme ça… il n'aimait pas ça…

-J'ai dit tout à l'heure que j'était content de ne pas avoir vu le visage d'Alphonse ce jour-là, mais je crois que j'aurais mille fois préféré que ce soit Edward dans cette armure, et Alphonse face à moi.

Pour la première fois depuis quelque minute, Maes le regarda, ne comprenant pas.

-Alphonse m'a supplié de leur pardonner, comme un petit garçon demande pardon quand il est pris en faute. Dans sa voix, je pouvais entendre ses peurs enfantines, peur de mourir, de se retrouver seul, d'avoir fait une bêtise en quelques sortes. Je ne dis pas que c'est facile pour Alphonse, mais il ne porte pas de la même façon qu'Edward la responsabilité de ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour là. Le Fullmetal n'a jamais demandé pardon pour sa faute, pour son « péché », non pas parce qu'il ne s'en veut pas ou parce qu'il ne reconnaît pas ses erreurs, mais parce qu'il ne pense pas mériter le pardon, il ne pense même pas avoir le droit de le demander.

-Putain! S'emporta soudain Hugues en abattant son poing sur le bar.

Roy le regarda du coin de l'œil, et le vit serrer les dents, l'air presque en colère. Il esquissa un petit sourire car il connaissait assez bien ce sentiment, cette frustration qu'ils partageaient à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir aider ce gosse que, somme toute, ils avaient appris à apprécier.

-Tu t'es demandé tout à l'heure comment Edward avait pu résonner cet homme qui semblait pourtant avoir vu l'enfer de ses propres yeux, et bien pour lui c'est facile, car l'Enfer, il ne l'a pas seulement vu, il y vit tous les jours de sa vie.

Roy se leva alors, il ferma les yeux en soupirant, cette nuit il allait faire des cauchemars, il en était certain. En rouvrant les yeux, il avisa Maes à sa droite, l'air totalement défait.

-J'y vais moi, désolé de t'avoir sapé le moral.

-C'est pas pour moi qu'il faut t'en faire, quand je rentrerai, j'irais voir Elyssia, et je me rappellerai que le monde est tout rose.

Roy esquissa un sourire et, après avoir salué son meilleur ami d'une pression sur l'épaule, il quitta le bar. En arrivant dans la rue, il remarqua qu'il pleuvait des trombes d'eau. Il n'y avait absolument personne dans la rue, il était déjà tard. Il remontait son le col de sa veste afin d'avoir plus chaud quand il remarqua une silhouette sous la pluie battante. Il fit un pas et reconnut la veste rouge du Fullmetal.

-Fullmetal ? Appela-t-il assez fort.

Il n'obtint aucune réaction. Il s'approcha alors beaucoup plus près et put clairement distinguer le blond. Edward se tenait droit, la tête baissée, les poing serrés, totalement immobile. De sa main gauche, celle faite de chair, perlait des gouttes de sang. C'est bien ce qu'il avait semblé à Roy tout à l'heure, le jeune garçon n'avait pas explosé son verre avec sa mécagreffe.

-Edward, appela à nouveau le colonel, plus doucement. Edward, tu saignes.

Roy se demanda, si le jeune homme l'avait entendu car il ne pût déceler aucune réaction chez lui. Il allait lui taper sur l'épaule quand soudain, le Fullmetal se mit à parler.

-Je le voyais moi…

Roy fronça les sourcils, de quoi pouvait bien lui parler le garçon ? Comme si il avait senti son interrogation, le jeune homme repris :

-Tout à l'heure, vous avez dit que vous étiez presque content que Alphonse soit dans son armure pour ne pas avoir à voir son visage. Mais moi je le voyais, et encore aujourd'hui, à chaque fois que je le regarde, à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, à chaque fois que je regarde mes mécagreffes, je vois le visage d'Alphonse, déformé par la douleur, la peur, la tristesse…

Roy, se tenant toujours derrière le Fullmetal, ne pouvait pas voir l'expression de son visage, mais il se dit que peut-être, il préférait cela. Il se demanda soudain si le garçon pleurait. Non, ce n'était pas vraiment le genre du blond…

-Edward…répondit-il seulement. Je…Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû parler de tout ça ce soir, c'était pas bien de ma part…

-Vous en faites pas pour moi. De toute façon, je pense à ça tous les jours, tout le temps, alors…

Roy baissa les yeux, impuissant face à la détresse de son subordonné.

-D'ailleurs, qu'est ce que c'est que cette nouvelle manie de s'inquiéter pour moi colonel ? C'est assez déroutant vous savez ?

Edward s'était retourné en faisant cette petite moquerie à son supérieur, mais sur son visage, on pouvait facilement voir que le cœur n'y était pas. Même si il faisait tout pour avoir l'air moins malheureux. Roy esquissa tout de même un sourire :

-Que veux tu Fullmetal, si tu faisais une dépression, je ne saurais plus de qui me moquer !

A son tour, Edward esquissa un sourire qui fût vite remplacé par un air beaucoup plus sérieux.

-En parlant de tout ça, colonel, je… Je ne vous ai jamais remercié pour ce que vous avez fait ce jour-là. Avant de vous rencontrer, j'étais comme perdu. Je pensais que ma punition devrait être de vivre en ne faisant que penser à ce que j'avais fait, encore et encore. Et puis vous être arrivé, vous m'avez parlé, et ça m'a redonné…

Il eût un rire sans joie :

-J'allais dire, l'espoir, mais ça, ça fait longtemps que je sais que c'est une grosse connerie. Non, ça a plutôt rallumé une sorte de feu en moi, un feu qui m'a donné la force de me lever, et de me battre. C'est en grosse partie grâce à vous que je suis ici aujourd'hui colonel, alors merci.

-Y'a pas de quoi Fullmetal…

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant, et ils surent tous deux au même instant que ce moment était fini. Que les confidences faites ce soir avaient fait parti d'un épisode qui ne se reproduirait peut-être jamais. Dès le lendemain, le blond redeviendrait ce gamin râleur, grande gueule, et le colonel se moquerait à nouveau de sa taille et de ses échecs. Cette parenthèse surnaturelle était désormais derrière eux. Tous deux esquissèrent un petit sourire, et sans un mot, ils tournèrent les talons, chacun de leur coté, avec un simple geste de la main en guise de salut.

* * *

**(1) Dans la première version sous titrée que j'ai vue, c'est ce qu'il disait, mais après ce n'est peut être pas ce qu'il dit dans toutes les vost de cet épisode.**

**Sinon, et bien voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, même si ce n'est pas grand-chose, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, et à la prochaine!**


End file.
